Log thirty two of juggernaut 01's activites
by NightmareChameleon
Summary: This is a log of the use of the Bio mechanical war machine called the nemian, manufactured by juggernaut 01. Due to lock down procedures, cameras and microphones have disabled.


Nightmare is a genetically modified super soldier. Like all others in the HIVE, she is capable of resurrection in a factory-produced body. Due to her prolonged life and years between wars, Nightmare has constructed multiple assets for fighting, and is a technological genius. This story is for entertainment only, and may not include an end. I allow you to imagine the scene, and only provide actions. The ending is up to you, but keep these facts in mind: Nightmare is currently a machine, and posses no sexual organs of any kind, except in a human body. Nightmare is more likely to kill a human than save them for personal enjoyment. Nightmare takes no shame in any murders of allies or innocents. Nightmare shows no mercy or surrender. Read at your own risk.

Nightmare awoke; not in a soft human body as usual, but something more suited for war. An heavily armored fourteen-meter behemoth. She tested the bio-mechanical, moving one arm and another. An equally large war hammer stood next to her. Uidem came up to Nightmare.

"Can I hitch a ride?" He asked.

"I'm technically naked, let me get some armor. Also, no you; you haven't gotten your resurrection implants.." Nightmare replied through a speaker system. Nightmare gently pulled a minute lever to pull up the front half of the Nemain's armor. Nemain was the name for the large robot body, the god of frenzy and havoc on the battlefield. For a ten-ton juggernaut, it was a great name. Nightmare stepped up onto a large cement block and into the front of the armor, gaining an additional meter. The spring system held her massive weight in place. Nightmare looked admirably at the collection of weapons she never used that were now part of a spiked arm guard. The armor braces were still on. Nightmare checked her rear-facing camera to see the other half of her armor sliding on a ceiling armor had made a full suit and multiple robotic arms extended down from various panels to weld the two halves together, sealing her fate as well as the armor. It was fight unto death. Before she charged out into the tides of other robots and organics fighting, Nightmare scanned and set her printers to replicate the suit and body. The first was always the best. Nightmare crawled into her airlock bay. Nitrogen flooded out of the room and oxygen came in. She awkwardly arrived at the war zone. The various turrets mounted onto the armor suit recognized the enemy robot's troops and unleashed a volley of projectiles, ranging from EMP spheres to crossbow bolts. The control units for the enemies were the heavily protected ships. Nightmare plucked up a small robot, no less than a grenade on a metal plate with an electric motor and four double a batteries. It seemed to be going the wrong way. She plucked up the thing. The rubber tank tracks whined helplessly. Nightmare threw the little contraption at an enemy plasma turret, decimating the barrel. The plasma escaped and killed a few other robots. Nightmare keeled onto her knees and opened the many compartments that separated her from her armor. Roughly five hundred mass-produced robots swarmed out of the ramps. All of them had a gun strapped onto the top, a camera, some sort of crappy melee weapon and a pound of C4. Nightmare seized control of the first one she saw that tickled her fancy: a machine with a bulk cannon and a combat chainsaw. She made the little thing blast the fuck out of a robot with a sword and jetpack then saw the legs off a large robot with a hammer. Sadly, an archer robot ended the thing with a bang. She sent all the other ones to swarm the robot armies. A larger hammer robot seemed to be in the pointless process of smashing Nightmare's foot. She crushed it her much larger hammer. Little bits of square robot bits made a nice little pile. Nightmare decided not to even bother with weapons. She disabled the turrets and pretended to take a jog, crushing and impaling various robots. She stepped on a remote-controlled full size tank as the AI shot. The shell jammed in the twisted barrel and exploded, also detonating the rest of the ammunition. Hydraulic fluid dripped from her armored leg. _Damn armor's broken_ , she thought. The other four unmanned tanks shot, ricocheting. The first two shells cracked the armor, the second ones penetrated and stopped short on the second layer of armor. Nightmare re-activated her turrets and continued on her jog of decimation. She came across the first control ship. Most of her turrets were destroyed. Nightmare checked her hands-the large spikes were still attached. Nightmare pounded the first ship with no luck except multiple minor dents. Her mass-produced robots and genetically engineered bio-weapons poured from her own command vehicles. Nightmare ripped off the door of her victimized spacecraft. She mashed her left fist into the open door and twisted it around. The barbs caught something, and the spacecraft became stuck with her metal fist. Nightmare remotely detonated the remaining drones she released earlier, watching the brilliant explosions blast the enemies. The sky went dark, as did the enemy robots. She called off hers.

"Juggernaut 01, there are multiple security breaches. Please exit war room number four to terminate intruders." The speakers notified her.

"AI, how many unknown entities are in base."

"Currently five hundred large unknown entities are in base. Nightmare shut down her enemies and played the invasion protocol. The once enemy robots whirred back to life, and followed her. Nightmare engaged the hostiles.


End file.
